Many people, especially bedridden patients, are required to spend a great deal of time in bed. If someone is bedridden for a great length of time, particularly for foot or leg problems, the bedclothing can create a comfort problem. However, there are many People who find it uncomfortable to have bedclothing resting on their feet or legs.
Therefore, the bedding art includes several examples of devices that are intended to relieve the pressure of bedclothing from a person's feet and legs. However, most of these devices are not very practical and interfere with the comfort of the person in the bed.
Therefore, they cannot achieve a wide range of adjustability and thus, such devices have not achieved a full measure of commercial success.
Therefore, there is a need for a bedclothes suPPorting device which is fully adjustable and which can be conveniently adjusted to allow for bedclothing changes.